Os Apaixonados 2 - Jogado Sujo
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Continuação de Os Apaixonados. Essa fic conta sobre Severo e Hermione no período vitoriano. E como eles fizeram para conseguir dinheiro para começar uma vida nova após sua fuga para o passado. ( A fic original esta no meu perfil, não é indispensável a leitura dela para entender essa, mas é altamente recomendado)


Capítulo 1 – Vida em Jogo

Whitechapel – Londres 1845 – Uma duas semanas após a viagem.

Um grito de êxtase reverberou no quarto simples de um apartamento conjugado na Commercial Road, a voz era de um homem com timbre grave que soou áspero pelo prazer. Seu corpo suado e exausto caiu sobre o da mulher que o abraçou passando as mãos em suas costas cheias de cicatrizes. Com um suspiro satisfeito ela o beijou no ombro e esfregou seu nariz sobre a pele úmida sentindo seu cheiro familiar.

O homem ergueu a cabeça com um sorriso frouxo e beijou-lhe os lábios lentamente, sentindo o gosto do sal do suor misturado.

- Hermione – ele murmurou entre beijos trôpegos.

Ela não disse nada, apenas olhou seu marido e sorriu. Era tudo que precisava, ele podia sentir pelo elo que os unia o amor que ela tinha por ele e se deixou enlevar pelo sentimento forte e quente que o preencheu.

Severo rolou para o lado para não esmagar sua esposa e a puxou em seus braços. Deviam ser umas três da tarde e eles estavam aproveitando o silêncio que se tem em um bairro como aquele nesse horário, muito cedo para os bêbados e prostitutas e muito tarde para o mercado de rua e seus gritos. Preguiçosamente eles adormeceram.

Já era hora do jantar quando ambos acordaram, mas não foi a fome que os despertou e sim o barulhos da rua, as pessoas que vivem da noite começando a se mover e a falar, as pequenas altercações que às vezes se tornavam brigas infames o cheiro de esterco molhado que subia com o fim do dia.

Hermione sentou na cama ainda nua e olhou para a sua barriga lisa, apesar de estar quase com três meses de gravidez, não mostrava nada e ao contrário de tudo que tinha lido sobre gestação não tinha nenhum sintoma, nem tonturas nem vômitos ou enjoos, era como se não estivesse esperando, o que ela agradecia a Merlim. Severo estava preocupado com a falta de qualquer coisa e lançava feitiços de diagnóstico diariamente sobre sua esposa, todos mostravam que estava tudo bem o que o acalmava um pouco.

Lentamente voltando do sono Snape olhou sua Hermione e pensou, ele a amava, isso era uma coisa inegável e sabia que ela também se sentia do mesmo jeito, somente isso explicaria sua adesão a essa aventura surreal que eles estavam sem uma reclamação ou pesar. A ida para o passado, que parecia muito romântica quando sugerida por Minerva, tinha se mostrado um desafio muito maior. Era como desembarcar em um mundo desconhecido apesar de estarem em Londres, muitas das coisas que eles pensaram que sabiam sobre o que iam enfrentar se mostraram inúteis falhas no mínimo. A ideia que o dinheiro que eles estavam levando seria suficiente para começarem uma vida se provou totalmente errada, o que eles tinham não daria para um ano, mesmo vivendo nessa, que era, sem duvida, a pior parte de Londres.

Logo que chegaram à cidade, tentaram se estabelecer na parte bruxa próximo ao beco diagonal, dormiram quatro noites no Caldeirão furado, passando os dias procurando por um lugar para alugar, logo perceberam, fazendo as contas, que se morassem ali não sobreviveriam seis meses com o dinheiro que tinham. Ao mesmo tempo Severo começou a olhar por trabalho o que se mostrou infrutífero, ele podia dizer que era um mestre em poções o quanto quisesse, mas sem documentos que provassem sua instrução e nem mesmo um diploma de Hogwarts ninguém lhe oferecia nada que pudesse pagar um aluguel e muito menos sustentar Hermione e depois o bebê.

Tomaram a decisão mesmo que temerária de se arriscar no mundo trouxa, a única certeza que tinham a esse respeito era que o aluguel era muito mais barato, e assim foram parar em Whitechapel, pelo menos o prédio onde tinha achado o apartamento era até certo ponto familiar, tinham uma vizinhança de famílias pobres e mães solteiras que trabalhavam no mercado ou em pequenos comércios, alguns jovens policiais e um monte de imigrantes de todo o Império Britânico.

Hermione e Severo encheram o apartamento de proteções mágicas, mas às vezes alguém chegava muito bêbado e esbarrava na porta com força, mesmo sabendo que ela não cederia ao impacto devido a magia ainda era um tanto assustador.

Algumas famílias tinham pais bêbados e abusivos o que não contribuía para o humor de Severo que via através desses sons lembranças de sua própria infância muitas vezes levando-o a momentos de introspecção, mas graças ao elo Hermione podia sentir sua angustia, e para tentar ajudar colocava um feitiço de silenciamento sem que ele percebesse para não constrangê-lo.

A busca por um emprego trouxa também não se mostrou melhor, sem referencias só lhe foi oferecido trabalhos braçais e coisas fora da legalidade que ele não aceitaria.

Hermione notou que Severo acordou e se deitou novamente se aconchegando em seu ombro. – Não se preocupe nós vamos dar um jeito. – Ela falou baixinho sentindo sua angústia. O bruxo a abraçou e beijou sua testa, alguns minutos depois eles foram verificar o que tinha para comer.

* * *

><p>Era segunda feira da semana seguinte, Severo acordou disposto a tomar uma atitude, quase um mês tinha se passado desde que eles haviam chegado e nada tinha sido resolvido, ele se banhou e barbeou deu um beijo em Hermione e saiu para procurar trabalho, qualquer coisa que pelo menos pagasse o aluguel.<p>

Hermione ficou sozinha praticamente o dia todo sem notícias de seu marido, ele não tinha voltado nem para o almoço, ela se preocupou, mas não foi atrás dele, era muito perigoso andar pelas ruas de Whitechapel sozinha principalmente no começo da noite, ela sabia que seu bruxo sabia se cuidar, no entanto qualquer barulho no corredor fazia seus olhos irem direto para a porta na esperança de que fosse ele voltando.

Pouco antes das seis Severo chegou, sorrindo e abraçou sua esposa.

– Você arrumou um trabalho? - Seu sorriso murchou um pouco ao responder.

- Não querida, mas descobri uma coisa muito interessante. Você se lembra do boticário no Beco Diagonal, perto da loja de varinhas? - Fez uma pausa para ver se ela se lembrava, vendo que sim prosseguiu.

- Ele está à venda, não só ele como todo o prédio, o que é ótimo por que em cima do boticário tem um pequeno apartamento que seria perfeito para nós, é um lugar decente para criarmos nosso filho e o dono me garantiu que a compra vem com tudo que tem dentro, tantos os moveis como os ingredientes de poções, é se mudar e começar a trabalhar imediatamente, seria a solução perfeita para nós.

Hermione olhou para ele espantada, ele estava escondendo alguma coisa. – Sim seria ótimo, mas por que você não parece cem por cento contente?

Severo fechou o rosto ficando sério de repente.

– Simples, não temos dinheiro para comprar, precisaríamos de pelo menos três vezes o que temos para poder fechar o negócio, isso deixando um saldo para pagar em alguns meses. Fiquei pensando num modo de comprar e decidi ir ao Gringotes ver a possibilidade de um empréstimo o que não foi possível, inicialmente por que legalmente não existimos.

Snape se sentou à mesa pesadamente e continuou exasperando.

- O duende me aconselhou a ir ao ministério e fazer um registro civil, eu fui, essa foi a parte fácil, depois de me registrar e a você e o nosso casamento, voltei ao banco e sabe o que ele me disse... - Severo começou a imitar a voz esganiçada do duende - "Senhor Snape apesar de agora o senhor existir continua sendo um pé rapado sem dinheiro volte quando tiver uma ocupação e nós conversaremos." Tive que me segurar para não azarar a criatura, virei as costas e sai de lá com a pouca dignidade que me restava. Estava espumando de raiva, demorei a voltar para casa por que dei uma volta na rua para acalmar.

Hermione o abraçou.

- Nós precisamos de um plano. Severo riu a isso.

– Sim precisamos, mas nada temerário minha grifinória, algo seguro. Não quero entrar em confusões, já tive muitas na minha vida.

Eles foram jantar e depois se deitaram para dormir, se os vizinhos deixassem é claro, mas Snape não dormiu ficou a noite toda olhando para o teto sujo do apartamento, com a mente em branco para qualquer ideia que valha.

O dia seguinte amanheceu em um estrondo, algum imbecil conseguiu derrubar uma carroça cheia de legumes no meio da rua, eram cavalos relinchando e comida por todo lado, o transito parou. Um monte de vagabundos apareceram para roubar a carga e o dono da carroça, desesperado, começou a gritar e chamar a polícia, quando essa chegou tentou acabar com a baderna a golpes de porrete, na pressa para fugir da surra algumas pessoas invadiram as lojas e a baderna só piorou, chegou a um ponto que após a confusão ser sanada o lugar parecia um campo de guerra, a policia fechou a rua, ninguém podia passar ou sair.

A coisa toda demorou boa parte da manhã, por isso ninguém foi trabalhar aquele dia. Alguns homens que moravam no prédio se estabeleceram na portaria para jogar baralho. Severo se juntou a eles apenas para saber se alguém sabia de um trabalho para ele. Sendo convidado aceitou jogar, eles estavam apostando feijões o que parecia bem inócuo. Logo nas primeiras rodadas notou uma coisa interessante, ele podia usar legimência nos homens com facilidade, por serem trouxas, não percebiam nada, era muito divertido.

Snape sabia exatamente o que fazer para ganhar cada jogo, os sujeitos ficaram intrigados com sua sorte, mas não podiam notar nada de errado na forma como estava jogando, obviamente ele não ganhou todas as vezes, por que nem sempre tinha uma mão boa, mas graças a saber como eram os jogos dos outro ele saía sempre na hora certa.

Uma hora depois Severo entrou em casa com uma cara que Hermione descreveria como "pequei um aluno da grifinória fazendo algo muito ruim e tirei cinquenta pontos". Seus olhos negros brilhavam quase cruelmente, ele se aproximou dela colocou o pequeno saco de feijões sobre a mesa e falou.

- Eu tenho um plano.

Após contar o que houve no jogo de cartas, Snape concluiu.

– Você tem ideia de quantas casas de jogos tem só em Whitechapel, pelo menos umas sessenta, eu posso ir a elas e jogar com os trouxas, acredito que em pouco tempo teremos dinheiro para comprar do boticário, e arrumaremos nossa vida.

Hermione estava boquiaberta, era algo interessante, mas ela ficou preocupada.

– Severo, não é muito perigoso? O ministério pode perceber que você esta usando mágica em trouxas e teremos problemas.

- Não, a lei nesse tempo é menos rígida do que no que vivíamos, e, além disso, o feitiço de localização de magia ilegal só será instituído daqui a uns vinte anos, estamos seguros quanto a isso, e os trouxas nunca vão perceber, basta não ganhar muito de uma vez, ir com calma e variar bem as casas de jogos, posso ir a outros distritos e até as casas de jogos dos cavalheiros ricos em St James Street.

- Sim nós podemos fazer isso. – Hermione caminhou até a janela e olhou para a rua lá fora pensando nas possibilidades. - Acho que vai dar certo, temos que comprar algumas roupas de trouxa boas e podemos cada noite ir a um lugar...

- Nós não, eu, você não vai, esses lugares não são para mulheres. Além de tudo é perigoso, têm muitos marginais lá eu não vou lhe expor. – Severo falou com ar altivo.

- Ora se não, eu sei que tem mulheres nesses lugares, eu não sou cega, eu as vejo entrando e saindo dessas casas todos os dias. E eu acho que sei lidar com caras maus, se você não se lembra eu matei Belatrix, não sou uma flor delicada que precisa ser protegidada.

- Sim Hermione, você matou, mas com sua varinha e lá você não pode usá-la. – falou como se declarasse o óbvio.

- E sim tem mulheres, mas não o tipo de mulher que você é, elas são cortesãs, prostitutas e atrizes, não é lugar para uma dama.

- Desde quando eu sou uma dama?

Severo se enfureceu, e segurou Hermione pelos dois braços, você é uma dama, é minha esposa e eu espero um comportamento de você, não vou lhe misturar com esse tipo de mundana.

- Essa é a coisa mais machista que você já disse. Me solta. – A bruxa puxou-se para trás deixando o seu temperamento ganhar caminho.

- Eu vou com você. Não vou deixar você sozinho nesses lugares com essas mulheres todas em cima de você.

- Você não confia em mim Hermione, eu nunca lhe trairia. – Severo exasperou - Como você pode desconfiar de mim depois de tudo que passamos?

- Eu confio em você Severo, eu não confio nelas, - Mais calma Hermione deu um passo em direção ao seu marido e tentou dar alguma explicação racional para sua resposta apesar de saber internamente que era apenas ciúme. - você vai estar com dinheiro e essas vadias cheiram isso, se eu estiver junto elas não vão se aproximar. Eu não quero mulher nenhuma perto do meu homem! – frisou as palavras finais fechando o rosto e ficando vermelha de raiva e vergonha por seu comportamento. Mas nem por um momento pensando em voltar atrás nas suas palavras.

Severo teve que rir quando a realização se abateu sobre ele, ela estava com ciúmes dele. Dele! O morcego seboso das masmorras, Snape sabia que não era bonito e nunca teve muita sorte com as mulheres, no entanto, agora essa linda jovem estava em pé de guerra com ele por ciúmes! Isso era novo e inesperado.

- Você só está com ciúmes. – Ele jogou para ela, já sem raiva, com sua voz mostrando somente surpresa. – Do que você tem ciúmes?

- De você! – Ela devolveu com o queixo erguido, os olhos castanhos muito abertos e brilhantes. Deixando de lado os subterfúgios e dizendo a verdade.

Severo riu assombrado e puxou-a em seus braços beijou-a possessivamente, com fome e paixão. Hermione tentou se manter impassível no inicio, ainda com raiva dele, mas foi cedendo ao ataque e logo estava tremendo nos braços de seu amor gemendo em seus lábios. Ele a arrastou para a beira da cama e começou a beijar seu pescoço.

- Não precisa ter ciúme de mim, eu sou seu. – ele falou entre beijos molhados, seu ego masculino inflado com a ferocidade de sua esposa em querer possuí-lo. Já começando a desabotoar a parte de trás do vestido.

Hermione estremeceu ao sentir os dedos longos de Snape tocar suas costas, massageando a pele sensível da sua coluna logo abaixo do pescoço, suas unhas aparadas arranharam de leve causando arrepios por todo seu corpo. Soltando um gemido ela lançou a cabeça para traz dando mais espaço para a exploração impiedosa que o bruxo estava fazendo do seu corpo.

Logo estavam ambos nus sobre a cama, Severo por cima beijando o corpo da bruxa sugando seus seios e se preparando para penetra-la. Foi quando Hermione olhou para ele e bufou, ela não ia dar a vitória ao bruxo tão fácil. Virou-o e sentou-se encima dele.

Ela se empalou duramente, tomando posse do corpo do homem, mancando-o como seu, ela se moveu para cima e para baixo em seu pênis.

- Você é meu e eu nunca vou dividir você com ninguém. – ela falou enquanto se enchia duramente com ele - Eu não vou dar chance de uma vadia dessas roubar você de mim. – Ela puxou seu rosto para o dela beijando-o.

Ele se sentou com ela em seu colo, puxando seus quadris em direção ao seu membro duro, seus dedos cravados em sua cintura, enquanto assaltava seus seios com a boca, mordendo seus mamilos rosados e sugando a carne macia.

Hermione moveu-se com ímpeto, quase saltando sobre o bruxo fazendo-o gemer alto e ele subiu seu próprio corpo para encontrar seus impulsos. Na frenética onda de prazer que o consumia começou a falar.

- Você não vê! Nenhuma outra mulher faria desse jeito comigo, não como você faz, com essa entrega. Você me deixa louco de desejo. - Ele a puxou para baixo pela cintura, cravando-se o mais fundo que pode. - Quando você mexe assim. - Ele fechou os olhos e sua boca abriu frouxa quando ela rebolou sobre ele. - Eu acho que vou morrer, deus mulher, você vai me matar. - Ele a puxou de novo para si – Vai, me monta, me mostra o quanto que você gosta do meu pau dentro de você, me deixa sentir você gozar para mim.

Hermione estremeceu seu orgasmo tomando conta de seu corpo, ela travou os olhos nos dele, segurou o rosto do marido com as mãos e gritou em seu clímax – Severo Snape você é meu!

Severo meteu-se mais uma vez com força sentindo o orgasmo de Hermione apertar seu pau, foi o suficiente para ele chegar jorrando dentro dela tudo de si. – Eu sou seu Hermione. Ele falou tremendo quando sentiu seu orgasmo baixar. E ambos desmontaram na cama, entrelaçados e saciados.

Um tempo depois Hermione ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Severo que estava olhando para ela sem palavras.

- Eu vou com você e não tem mais argumentos. – Severo fechou os olhos e derrotado.

* * *

><p>Nota do Autor:<p>

Olá como vocês estão? Estou muito feliz de escrever essa continuação, espero atender as expectativas de todos vocês... Por favor revisem... adoro receber seus comentários...

Mil beijos

Leyla Poth


End file.
